Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 9 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 5 - 9 \times 8 + 10 $ $ = 5 - 72 + 10 $ $ = -67 + 10 $ $ = -57 $